


There is no time to say Goodbye

by SerenaLaFay



Category: Fast and the Furious (2001), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaLaFay/pseuds/SerenaLaFay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One wrong job and a stupid assignment can turn a young womans life arround. Half way through it she knew she was doing something wrong. But in the end she was the one caring the pain and a small wonder. And now she is needed back and she has a lot of explaining to do. Starting with the small kid with the black hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Our life apart

None of the Fast and the Furious characters are mine only E.J. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A black car stopped in the middle of the street. The headlights of the car went out and the engine of the car turned off. In the car a woman with a snow white like skin ,dark red hair and green eyes looked to the backseat of the car and she signed. On the backseat of the car sat a little boy with black hair and green eyes but he also had a bit of a Latino skin color. He didn't look any older then three years and he was happily sleeping with a purple race car in his hand.

The woman looked back outside and was starring to a car shop and a little restaurant next to it. In front of the car shop a few guys were laughing and looking to car. When all of sudden one of the guys a tall and big and bald guy turned around and noticed a black car standing a cross the street.

He started to walk away from the guys and to the black car. The woman inside the black car didn't notice him walking to her yet but was having a flashback from a few years ago.

**- Four years ago-**

A young woman with blond hair and brown eyes walked into the garage. Sometimes the people a cross the street wondered why a woman like her would walk into that kind of environment. They always saw the race cars coming in and the people that worked there.

It didn't matter to her she came there for months now and she loved it. She slowed her steps when she heard some stuff being thrown around in the garage. It sounded like somebody was pretty pissed off and was trying to get rid of his anger.

From that moment she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach and she didn't like that feeling. Slowly she walked in to the garage and she saw Dominic Toretto throw his tools around in the garage.

She walked to him and all of sudden she was grabbed by her arms and pushed against a wall. Dominic Toretto was pissed off and she had a feeling that it was because of her.

He yelled at her "WHY DID YOU LIE?" and he even grabbed her harder on the arms that she knew that she would have probably bruises tomorrow.

"What are you talking about, Dom." the woman said to the angry man in front of her.

That was big mistake to say to him because Dominic Toretto grabbed the gun he had with him and pulled it on her.

"Don't play any fucking games with me E.J. You are a fucking bitch you know ." Dom said.

"You're a cop!" Dom yelled again. "You're a fucking federal cop E.J.!"

This time E.J. tried to get away from him and tried to knee him in the balls but Dom didn't let her go and had her pinned to the wall.

E.J. knew what would happen if she didn't get away fast Dom could be very dangerous right now and she was screwed.

Dom pressed his body closer to E.J and she could feel the hard muscles of his chest pressing at her breasts, making her nipples harden from the assault.

Dom lowered his head and started to kiss her with lots of passion. The gun he had in hand started to lower and E.J. saw her chance and tried to grab the gun. Dom noticed it and dropped the gun and grabbed both of her hands and hold them above E.J. head.

E.J. gave a moan when Dom pushed his tong inside her mouth and they both tried to fight for dominance. Dom took one of his hands and started to massage one of her breasts and she let Dom win with their fight for dominance.

When he worked her up he lowered his hand and started to massage her by her thigh and her mound. They both were worked up by there lust and they almost forget why they were fighting about.

Dom grabbed her with both his hands and pushed her up and E.J. put her legs around Dom's waist. She felt his erection push against her mound and she moaned out loudly.

They both wanted each other badly but Dom was the one with the power and control. And he started to suck on E.J.´s neck. E.J. gasped when Dom took a bit of skin between his teeth and sucked even harder.

Dom grabbed her tank top and took it of her and after that he ripped her bra of her.

He chuckled low at her response and started to unbuckle her belt, tugging impatiently at the waist of her pants.

And ripped the buttons of her Levi's open, and slid his hand inside the front of her panties.

His fingers soon slid in between her silky swollen folds that were just aching for his touch and more than that. E.J. moaned out again in his mouth when he started to kiss her again and his fingers started to pick up a slow pace between her folds.

In the meantime he hold her up against the wall with his other hand. But when E.J. almost got to her release Dom took his hand out of her folds.

And he licked away the sweetness that was dripping of his fingers. E.J. gave a moan looking at that side and she wanted to more.

She started to unbuckle his jeans and pushed the jeans down after that she lowered the waist of his underwear until his cock sprang free.

Dom gripped the base of his member and guided it to her swollen folds.

Lifting her until she straddled him, he lowered her onto his hot member.

E.J. started to scream out when he rammed his cock all the way to the hilt. Slowly withdrawing before thrusting it back in again, Dom began to fuck her with an intensity she couldn't possibly match.

She tried to hold on to him with all her power while Dom was fucking her like there was no tomorrow. E.J. felt her orgasm building itself up and finally reached his breaking point. "Mmmm, you feel so good," Dom panted in her ear.

All through her orgasm Dom didn't give her any escape, he kept thrusting his hot stiff member in her. They both moaned out loudly and she felt Dom release in her.

E.J. hung tired at him and she tried to get her breathing under control. They were both sweaty and hot and Dom carefully let her back down and gave her ass a squeeze.

They both started to get dressed again and E.J. only put her tank top on because her bra was a lost cause.

Dom was looking at her and she already felt the tears in her eyes he found out while she just was trying to get out of the assignment because she loved him. And she didn't wanted to get through with it because she knew he was innocent.

"Don't you ever come back here again. Or you wont like the consciences. " He said to her.

E.J. felt the words hit her and her hart broke in pieces she knew she couldn't explain the situation anymore to him. And she nodded to him and started to walk out of the garage and to her car that was standing a cross the street.

Dom looked at her when she leaved and from frustration he threw with some more tools that were laying around. He just found out that the woman he loved was a federal cop and he just fucked her as some kind of good bye. From that moment on he knew he couldn't trust anyone anymore. What he didn't know was that he would make the same kind of mistake in the near future only this time it would be his sister with the broken heart.

E.J. unlocked her car and went behind the wheel and she started to drive away far away from that area. A few blocks away she stopped the car and started to cry her heart out. She lost the man that she loved and the friends and family she had gained.

All because of some kind of stupid job she had to do for her work and now she had nothing. She grabbed her contact lenses out of her eyes and away went the brown color and back came her original green color eyes. The agency will probably come after her because she didn't arrest Dominic. So the young woman started to make a plan to escape from the state and probably the country. Until it was safe again to come back.


	2. Watch it

"Vrrooomm vrooomm" a car sound was heard in the car and E.J. came back to her senses and back in the future when she saw her son wide awake on the back seat playing with his car.

"Hey honey, did you have a nice nap. " she said to her son when she looked at him through the rear mirror of the car. When she all of sudden saw in the corner of her eye a man walking to the car. She looked a bit better and E.J. had the scare of her life.

"Oh CRAP" she said and she admittedly started the car and drove away far from the car shop. E.J. drove a bit around between the streets and she still could remember every short cut there was in that block. Those were good memories and bad memories but still her heart ached when she was thinking back to those times.

She stopped her car in front of one of the grocery stores in the city and she looked back at her son. " DJ honey." she said to her son and he looked up. " Yes mwommy ." he said back still playing with his car.

"Mommy said a very very bad word back then. And what do we do with bad words ?" she asked her three year old son. Because every mother knows when your child knows a bad word you are screwed unless you have good teaching method.

"Wwe put them in box. And thlow key away and never ever repleat them. " DJ said back to his mommy with a proud look on his face because this time he remembered it.

"Good job honey good job. And you know what we will get as a reward. ? " she asked to her son while grabbing her purse. DJ started to smile and giggle a bit " ICECRWEAM !" he yelled out and started to bounce up and down in his car seat.

E.J. smiled at her son he was her sunshine the one who filled up all the holes in her heart when Dom broke it. If he wasn't in her life she couldn't imagine what would have happened to her. She would even have given up and let herself get arrested because what did she had to live for. Everything she had was gone but then suddenly a light came back in her live. The moment she found out she was pregnant she laughed and cried for all kinds of reasons. But happy she was at last.

Now she had a reason to live for but still she couldn't have Dom find out he has son. E.J. shuddered at the thought what Dom might do to her he would be furious that is for sure. And that's why she needed to avoid him and the crew. It was of course stupid of her to drive to the car shop and she already gave herself a mental head slap. " You stupid idiot" she already yelled at herself.

She got out of her car and walked to the her sons side and unlocked the door for him. In the meantime DJ was huffing and puffing because he tried to get out of his car seat while still in the safety belt. E.J. started to laugh at the side of her son he tried to do things self lately. Telling her that he didn't needed his mommy help because he was a big boy now. And big boys do everything self. She just thought it was a phase every young boy goes through in his life.

And E.J. kind of blamed her cousin Jake for it he was always showing off to DJ that he did everything self. Of course she tried to tell her son that Jake is twenty years old and is aloud to do things on him own. But still her son looked up to him as he was his hero and Jake love to parade him around with his friends.

Finally E.J. saw that her son was about to give up " Come on DJ let mommy help you." She said to him while helping him out of the safety belt. DJ noticed he was free and jumped out of the car and already started to run for the grocery store. E.J. saw this and threw the car door fast closed and locked the car. And she started to ran after him.

" DJ stop running and wait for mommy." She yelled after him and held a hand to her heart when she saw him crossing the street and a red car came in his direction. " SHIT" E.J. cursed and ran even harder and started to jump over everything that came in her path. In the meantime she said over and over again the same sentence in her head " Please let him be okay, Please let him be safe. "

The car kept coming to DJ and E.J. started to curse to the driver for not noticing a small boy on the street. DJ looked around while running and saw the car coming to him. From fright he stood still and didn't dared to move again. He heard his mommy yelling for him but he couldn't find her and didn't heard what she was saying.

E.J, saw the car still driving hard and her son standing in the middle of the street when all of sudden a woman started to yell at the driver from the red car. The woman pointed to DJ and the driver finally noticed him and stood on his brakes trying to avoid the small boy on the street. From all of the commotion smoke started to come from the car and E.J. couldn't see her son anymore.

" DJ, DJ where are you " she yelled while running to the red car. Her heart started to brake again and tears came in her eyes. "Please god let my son be alright. I can not loose him to. I don't want to be all alone again." She said while praying for her sons life.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DJ saw the headlights of the car coming to him. And he wished he had listened to his mommy this time. When all of sudden he felt being lifted up and away from the red car on the street. He saw a man putting him on the ground " Hey are you alright kid" the man asked him.

And DJ started to cry " I want my mwommyy" he hiccupped. The man tried to comfort him a bit but felt a bit awkward because he didn't know how to react to a crying kid. A woman with brown hair also walked to him and went down on her knees to get on eyelevel with DJ. " Its alright we will find your mommy , okay." She said while patting DJ on the back.

DJ started to cling to the first womanly body he found and grabbed the woman by her legs. And started to cry even louder then before. The woman looked to the crying boy and then she looked to the man next to her " Brian can you look around and maybe see a woman looking for her son." Brian stood up and saw a red haired woman running to them.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E.J. saw that while running the smoke from the car lifted away and she saw her son safely next to a woman and man. " Thank god for listening." She said. While running to the people who probably saved her son.

She finally came by her son and lifted him of the ground while hugging him to her body and promised him that she would never let him out of her side again. The woman and the man looked to her. " Thank you, thank you so much for keeping him safe. I cant even describe the feeling I have for you right now." She said to the woman and the man.

" Oh I only tried to comfort him while he was crying for you. Brian my boyfriend saved him from the car ." The woman said while she proudly pointed to the man next to her. " Thank you so much. " E.J. said to the man who was called Brian. " It was nothing." He said.

DJ started to stop crying and looked up from her shoulder to the woman and man. And E.J. took this moment to introduce herself. " Hi, my name is Liz and this is my son DJ. And it was maybe to you nothing but he means the world to me . So thank you again."

The woman did a small wave to DJ and he did a little wave back. " My name is Mia and as I said earlier this is my boyfriend Brian." the woman said while waving to DJ.

E.J. almost dropped DJ while hearing her name " No it cant be she was starting at college ."she thought. While looking better at the woman called Mia and when she got to the eyes. The eyes, those brown eyes. She felt all kind of emotions just like his eyes almost identical. She needed to get away fast from them before Mia started to recognize her.

" Uhm I don't want to sound rude but me and DJ need to leave again. " she said to Mia and Brian. DJ started to tug at her hands and wanted to ask something ." Okay I hope you have a nice day and hope he wont get into that much trouble." Mia said while pointing to DJ. " You too." E.J. she said and started to walk away.

When she again felt DJ tugging at her hands and says " But mwommy we were going to get ice cream." E.J. stopped in her steps and looked down to him " We are going somewhere else okay. And now wave back to the nice lady and man okay" she said to her son. Who got a bit of a pout on his face and waved back to Mia and Brian before he was lifted off the ground and put back again in the car seat. And the car drove away from the accident, away from the groccery store and away from the woman from the past. Whose eyes are the same like his.


	3. Hit the road Jack

E.J. walked down stairs when she heard the doorbell ring. She already heard the little footsteps of her son running for the door "DJ please wait before you open the door, please." She yelled to him. But of course she was already to late nothing could stop the enthusiasm of her son. And especially when it came to his favourite uncle. "UNCLE JAKE !" DJ yelled while jumping in his uncles arms who was still standing in the doorway. "Hey buddy . How is my big guy doing." Jake asked while he pushed the door close and walked to the living room with DJ in his arms.

DJ was already trying to jump out of Jake's arms again and Jake slowly put him back on the ground and saw his little nephew standing in front of him. "Very good now you are here." DJ said back to his uncle . E.J. walked into the living room and gave Jake a hug "Thank you for doing this. " she whispered in his ear. Jake looked back to her "No problem I just hope that you can find some more information for your investigation. " he said back to her. "And on the plus side I can spend more time with the little monster over there." Jake said while picking DJ up and started tickling him.

E.J. looked at the side in front of her a smiling and laughing son and she started to smile these were the moments she cherished. But unfortunately she had to leave for the day and that's why Jake was here babysitting DJ. He knew she needed to grab every opportunity there was to find out more and hoping it would help her case while trying to stay under the radar. Because it doesn't matter how many time she had disappeared they were still looking for her. In their eyes the traitor she knew better but her opinion didn't matter.

She grabbed her leather jacket and her car keys and walked to her son. "Okay honey mommy is going to leave now are you going to be a good boy for your uncle Jake. " E.J. said to her son. DJ looked up to his mommy and hugged " Yes mommy me and uncle Jake are going to be goooodd." DJ said back to his mother while putting more effort on the word good hoping his mother would believe that he will be good. E.J. just gave a kiss on the head for her son and walked out of the house to her car. She needed to be on time to swap her car and get on the road.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E.J. drove to the out skirts of the city she already called that she was coming and she knew that they had to be ready. She stopped on a empty parking place in front of a old storage place. Just in case she grabbed the gun that was strapped under her car seat and she put it in the back of her jeans. Locking the car she walked full confidence to the building.

When she walked in she saw some of nicest cars lined up and she already was calculating which of the cars was the best to take. A Hispanic man was bend over on of the cars and E.J. walked to him and slapped him on the back and leaned on the side of the car. The man looked up and beamed at the side of her " Ah Liz darling I have missed you greatly. " and he walked to her and kissed her on the cheek. E.J. gave him a kiss back and walked away from him and looked at all the cars in front of her "Mateo what do you have for me . " she said to him.

Mateo walked to her and started to point out the cars " I have for you a Ford Lighting great tires and good in changing gears. ". E.J. looked at the Ford that had a lime green paint and pink flames on the side it was not her style. " Next." She said. And Mateo began to subscribe the second car next to the Ford" The next one is a Mazda RX-7 you gonna love that baby. You want to have the best time in a race take that one and she will make you win."

E.J. looked to Mateo with one eyebrow raised " Really you calling her a she ?Come on Mateo I wanted a real car." She said back. Mateo knew he was fighting a lost cause and knew she wanted something real. "Alright alright I get ya you know. Lets just go to the crème de la crème of fucking cars." Mateo said and he walked to a car covered in plastic cover. He took de cover of and E.J. started laughing and walked to Mateo and kissed him on the cheek. " I knew you had something good for me." She said while looking at the car.

" So how do you want it cash or bank account." E.J. said while she examined the car from the inside. She turned the key and the car came to alive and while she pushed the gas pedal the car gave one of the nicest purrs. Yes this is one of the finest cars. Mateo looked at E.J. sitting behind the wheel and he came to her side. " No you don't need to pay darling it's a gift." Mateo said to her. " What no way Mateo yo-" E.J. started but Mateo already interrupted her " Just take it I know what you are going to do and your old man would be proud." Mateo said back. E.J. looked back at him and started the car again and while she drove away she shouted to Mateo " Thanks Mat I will take great care of it." And she drove away from the abandoned storage building. " Just make sure you get him back." Mateo shouted back but not meaning the car in his way of words.

Alright what's the next step E.J. thought to herself . She had a car right now and the only thing was left to find one of the racing places it was going to be a tricky thing because who knows maybe Dom is going to be there. E.J. shuddered at the thought of him seeing her. She may have now her real eye color and real hair color but there was still a chance of him recognizing her. Someone betraying you like the way she did that person you wont forget so fast. And he said he wanted to kill her the next time he saw her so just in case she had to keep her gun on her. Also if Mia was there or that guy Brian they might tell Dom she had a kid with her and it probably wont take long until Dom guesses something.

"Why did everything had to be so complicated." E.J. yelled out in the car while waiting in front of a stop sign. She probably knew why. She fucked up everything and somebody upstairs is probably laughing his ass off.

With a few turns in the streets E.J. already heard the music coming from the racing place. Turning in the last corner she saw all kinds of cars lining up in the big parking space and she tried to maneuver her car through the cars. The people across the way looked up to her while she drove through. She knew she had a nice car and probably would get lots of attention of others but that was kind of what she was hoping for. She needed to get people to her so she could ask them things without being noticed.

She stopped her car in one of the empty places and she walked out of her car and locked it. E.J. walked to the front of her car and she sat down on the hood. She brought the honey now it is time to attract the bees. And she waited patiently for people to come.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Am I getting you curious yet what was Mateo talking about on the last sentence he said. Also I like to know how you think the story is going so far. Don't be afraid to use the review button or PM me.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Dom POV* Didn't think I was done with you yet a little taste of Dom.

" Damn are you seeing that car coming" Vince shouted while looking at the silver car with the blue paint stripes. Dom looked up from the racer chasers who were hanging around his cars and on his arms. He looked to the way Vince was pointing out. And he had to agree it was a nice car a Lamborghini Murcielago those were one of the finest cars and only a real man could drive them in a race.

Dom walked away from his car to get a better look on the person who was driving the car. Vince and Leon stood next to him also wanting to know what kind of man drove that fine car. They all saw one long and slender leg coming out with a six inch heel boot and soon another long and slender leg followed also with a six inch heel boot. Vince whistled at the side of those legs and saw a red haired woman stepping out of the car. " Damn its almost a crime looking at such fine woman." Vince said still watching the woman.

Leon slapped Vince on the back " Well there goes our theory of the mystery driver being a man. Sorry Vince but you probably don't stand a chance." Leon said to Vince and he walked away.

Vince shook with his head and also walked away not before saying something " To bad I would really like to know how those legs feel around my body . While I fucked her brains out." And Vince walked to the racer chasers who were hanging around the cars and grabbed two to his side " Well ladies more for you." Vince said to them.

Dom didn't even noticed them leave and was still waiting for the woman to turn around and see her face. Something about what Vince said and seeing those legs triggered something in him. He had to see the woman's face. He had to see her eyes. The woman finally turned around and he saw that she had green eyes somewhere Dom felt relieved for the woman having green eyes. But still he had that gut feeling he knew her from somewhere and he turned around and motioned to Jesse to come to him.

Jesse walked to him and Dom looked back to the woman and Jesse followed his eye sight.

" Find out who that woman is. " Dom said to him. While keeping his eyes on the red haired mystery woman.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Also Jesse wasn't with the group yet when E.J. was there. So he doesn't know her yet.


	4. Old enemies

E.J. was just checking her Phone for messages when she saw a kid with dirty blond hair walking to her car. He started to inspect it a bit and when he felt that she was watching him he looked up and got a bit of blush on his face. E.J. just winked to him and gave him smile just by looking at him she knew that he isn't the one who has any kind of information. But still out of curiosity she waited what the kid was going to do. " Nice car." The kid said while looking at one of the front tires. " Well thank you … ?." E.J. said while waiting for the kid to respond. The kid held his hand out " The name is Jesse." E.J. shook his hand while looking at his brown eyes "Elizabeth but you may call me Liz.".

"You're not from here." Jesse said and E.J. started to laugh out loud "I like you Jesse you are really the type that gets to the point straight ahead. I like that about people.". And E.J. jumped off the hood of the car "And you're right I have been travelling for a few years now. Thought I should visit this place while looking for a great race."

" Well you are in the right place then. Here are one of the greatest racers." Jesse said while looking around and watching the rest of the racers. E.J. noticed it and walked to him " Looking for someone because if you need to go I wont hold it against you. Just know I want to race you sometime." E.J. smirked to Jesse. Jesse just gave her smile back " That's alright are you going to race tonight." E.J. just walked to the side of her car and picked some sunglasses up and looked back to Jesse " Nope not this time but probably another night. I am only observing tonight. "

Jesse walked back to E.J. and held his hand out to shake " Okay I will remember that until next time Liz." E.J. shook his hand and watched him walk away in the crowd. Well that didn't brought anything good up but the night is young and there are still much chances.

After seeing some racers racing and amateurs trying to beat the best E.J. decided to walk a bit around and look for interesting people. She walked through the crowd when someone pushed her over and she could just in time get her balance back. E.J. turned around and saw someone walk away and she yelled back at him " HEY you just cant push someone and then walk away where are you manners kid. " The boy looked back and just through his middle finger at her and walked away. "Unbelievable " E.J. said out loud and walked further in the crowd while watching some cars who were at the sidewalk.

"COME HERE AND SEE THE KING RACE." E.J. turned around and looked to the side to who was yelling. After that announcement everybody started to move and E.J. had to move with them because they were pushing her around. She got a bad feeling again in her stomach and when she came to a clearing with three cars in the middle of it her heart stopped.

"PAY YOUR BETS" Jesse yelled while excepting money from people around him. Next to one of the cars stood Dom he still looked the same to her well if you don't count the extra tattoos he got. Racer chasers were swarming around him like crack heads wanting to get a shot and he was their drug. E.J. got a stab to her heart just looking at them she couldn't get jealous about it she left him and he moved on. But why did she still had the feeling he was hers and no one could have him. She just wanted to walk to those racer chasers and just smack them away from him.

With those cheap skirts and shoes and those barely covering tops of them they were more hookers then racer chasers. Back then she always wondered what their parents would thought about them just sleeping around and after years being dumped around because they got to old. Nope being a racer chaser is not something you want to be. At least not if you have a fair share of a brain and know what you get into .

E.J. looked around and saw a few meters from the cars the rest of the gang standing. Thank god she wore her sunglasses because the tears were already coming just by looking at them. Damn it she thought after those years she could move on but she was so wrong. Vince was standing next to Leon and next stood Jesse counting the money. She couldn't find Mia or that guy Brian and Letty was also no where to be found so they probably would not come or were just late.

The race was about to start and the racers got into their cars. Dome chased the racer chasers away and turned before going in the car. He looked straight at her and E.J. thought she was going to have a panic attack and started to get away from the scene as fast as she could. Not looking where she was going she just needed to get away from his look and those piercing eyes of him.

When all of sudden she walked into someone and her sunglasses dropped to the floor "Oh crap." And E.J. was about to get them when another hand grabbed her sunglasses and she looked up. She sucked some air and looked to the person in front of her she couldn't speak and just looked at him waiting what he was going to say. He hold her sunglasses up for her grab it "I think you drop these." E.J. grabbed them " Thanks" and was about to walk away when the man grabbed her left arm and noticed something on it a tattoo that was very familiar to him. How many people could possibly have the same tattoo and then a woman.

The man got a smile on his face and started to laugh E.J. was trying to get her arm back but he wouldn't move. " Oh my look who is back in town almost wouldn't recognize you." E.J. now really started to panic and was trying to look for a escape route but unfortunately the minions of the man in front of her were standing around them. He grabbed her left arm what tighter to him and took a look at the tattoo on her wrist. A black hart and two angel wings attached to it and some initials were standing in it. When he saw the tattoo better he laughed again " Does Dom know you changed his tattoo."

E.J. gave one last tug on her arm and she finally got lose "It does not matter what Dom knows because I am not his damn business Tran. I left years ago." And looked back at the black haired man in front of her Johnny Tran always wanted to get in her pants and was totally pissed when she got in a relationship with Dom. Johnny just laughed again his annoying laugh " But yet here you are different hair colour different eyes and did your boobs got bigger." And his hands were about to grab one of them when she slapped them away from her and took a step back to get more space between them.

"Well I am not here for long Tran I am just passing through don't get your panties in bunch you wont be losing any race to me." E.J. smirked back to him while crossing her arms in front of her chest. That just got Johnny more pissed and he got a smirk on his face and walked closer to her " The only panties we will be talking about are the ones that are getting off you." Johnny said while he grabbed her by the ass and put a few fingers in the top of her waistband. E.J. pushed him away again and slapped him in the face " DO NOT try that again. " she yelled at him while pointing a finger in his direction.

Johnny just wiped the blood away from his mouth " If I were you I wouldn't try that again and I will see you later E.J. until next time." and he walked away with his minions following him. E.J. took a deep breath and tried to get her heart rate back to normal and she slowly started to walk to her car. When she finally sat down in her car she took a deep breath and turned the key around and drove back home.

When she walked in to her house she saw Jake laying on the couch with DJ on top of him. She dropped her keys in the bowl on the table and Jake turned around and looked to her "Found out anything." He asked. E.J. just shook her head "No maybe next time." and she walked to him and brushed some hair away from her sons eyes. He looked so peaceful.

Jake sat up and gathered DJ in his arms "I will bring him to his room and after that I will go home unless you want to talk about something you looked a bit spooked like you saw a ghost." E.J. just shook her head and sat back on the couch Jake looked back for one moment to her and walked up the stairs.

"Only some old ghosts." E.J. said while grabbing a drink for herself and relax a bit. She probably would not get any sleep not with Johnny Tran ghosting her mind.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* DOM POV*

After Jesse came back from talking with the red haired woman we still don't know a thing about her only that she travelled allot and that her name was Liz. I won again one of the races but still the money that we earned was not enough and Mia was already yelling at me for doing something illegal again. She doesn't get it we need the money. Thank god her and Letty were not here tonight our they already had the racer chasers kicked out of our way.

That keeps reminding me lately of E.J. she betrayed me but no matter what I do she keeps popping up in my mind. She would always go to the races with us never race only watch and if the racer chasers came to close she kicked them away together with Letty. They were a team and she still bothered me about E.J. why she left and what I did. I did nothing she was the cop she was the one that betrayed me and make me fell for the illusion that she was.

The rest of the guys were standing next to me when I saw Vince tens up and I turned around. Johnny Tran was walking to us with his crack heads following him. He stopped in front of me and had to annoying smirk on his face that you just what to smack of him. I noticed he had a bit of blood in the right corner of his mouth. Apparently Vince also saw this and saw this as a opportunity to tell him on it " What happened Tran the crack heads couldn't protect you ,your face is a bit red and bruising." Vince said while smirking to Tran.

Tran whipped the rest of the blood away and laughed " Oh this that was nothing just me and chick getting a bit to rough you know. Those red heads truly are the most fiery types." He looked back at me " Well not as fiery as E.J. right Dom. I bet she was real a fire cracker in the bed. To bad she left your sorely ass."

Dom got pissed and wanted to attack him when Vince and Leon hold him back. " You don't know what you are talking about Tran. And it doesn't matter about E.J. she is not here anymore Tran." Tran just smiled a bit and looked back to Dom " Are you sure about that Dominic."

And Dom stood a bit back and shocked. Tran just smirked and knew he won this round " She may have changed her hair and eye colour but she is still the same person with the tattoo on the left wrist. Black heart with angel wings right." Tran said.

Vince took a step closer to him " That could be anybody with that tattoo." Tran just laughed in Vince's face "Really how many people will have that kind of tattoo with initials in it." Tran mocked back to them.

Dom was still shocked on his place she was here in town . Why would she do that when he threatened her to not to come back.

Tran was about to walk away when he turned around and focussed back on him " Well its not really the same tat anymore its not only a D anymore it said now DJ. I think she has a new man. Well good luck winning any races now Toretto."

Dom was pissed not only at Tran but major pissed on E.J. she came back here but she also changed HIS tattoo with HIS initials. That was his mark on her that she was his and now she has changed it. Dom felt somebody punching him in the arm and he saw Leon standing next to him " She is not really our problem anymore. You broke up Dom she doesn't own you thing." Dom raised his eyebrow to Leon how he always somehow knew what he was thinking.

Dom looked back in front of him to the retreating form of Tran.

But that's the problem she does own him a thing. And not just one thing but a lot of explanations.


	5. Bad mom

I dont own any of the Fast and the furious characters only E.J. and DJ and the rest I made up.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

Waking up before the sun comes up was not something E.J. had done since she left the agency but right now she needed every hour to look and search. She went down the stairs and grabbed her cell phone and laptop and sat down on the couch. E.J. dialled a number and she waited to someone to pick up " Master of uncovering secrets and magic. Fernandez speaking." The man on the other end of the line said. " Cut the crap Fernandez I need your help with something." E.J. said back and waited for the response.

" Ah as always a pleasure for hearing your voice E.J. How can I help you. " E.J. looked back to her laptop and she put the cell phone on speaker " I need you to find more about the Rodriquez family . What companies they have and how many property they own. Also could you maybe do a quick look at the Trans. " E.J heard Fernandez taking a deep breath on the other end " Shit Liz you know those guys are deep shit. " E.J. knew that but still she needed the information " I know Fernandez but I really need your brains and your skills for this job. You are the best that I know. Also I helped you out four years ago with that bet on the right race you also scored if I remember in your own words a hot Chinese girl with big tits."

" No need to sugar coat it Liz but you already had me with hello. I will help you out but do I want know why you want information on the Rodriquez family. And FYI she was Japanese. " Fernandez said back. " Probably for your safety you don't need to know a thing but thank you. " E.J. said back with a smile on her face. " Your welcome in a few days you will get your information. Nice speaking to you. " and he hang up.

E.J. looked to the stairs when she heard tiny feet's walking down it. And she saw her son walking to her while rubbing with his hands in his eyes trying to wake up. DJ walked to her and jumped on the couch and started to cuddle her. "Hi honey had a nice sleep. " DJ looked up to her and nodded with his head while cuddling back to his mommy's side. " When are we going to see grandpa mwommy." And E.J. froze while hearing her son ask the question she was mentally preparing herself for weeks now. But still she didn't know how to tell her son what happened to her dad.

" Grandpa is still away .But in stat we will see uncle Jake much more then we used to see him. " E.J. said while kissing her sons head. DJ nodded again but she still could see the sadness in his eyes for missing his grandpa.

The doorbell rang and E.J. looked up to the door wondering who was at her door so early on the day. She stood up and walked slowly to the door while grabbing her gun and keeping it close to her. E.J. grabbed the doorknob and opened her door. The sun was started to shine and E.J. had to put a hand for eyes to see properly who was standing for her door. E.J. yelled out and almost shot the person in front of her if she didn't saw in time who it was. " Jeez Jake you look like a criminal with that bomber jacket and the hat. I almost shot you idiot. " And she grabbed Jake and took him inside.

" Sorry didn't wanted to scare you but it was a bit to chilly outside so that's why I have this outfit." E.J. just rolled her eyes at him and walked back to the living room seeing her son looking up. Jake walked after her in the living room. " Hey buddy you up early." DJ just waved to his uncle and started to focus on the TV in front of him. E.J. looked back to Jake and waited for him to tell why the hell he was there so early . " Not that we don't like your company Jake. But what the he—are you doing here." Stopping herself just in time from cursing in front of her son.

Jake just hopped over the couch and sat down next to DJ. " Well I wanted to hang out with my two favourite persons in the world by taking them out for a day. " E.J. just had a bad feeling about it and she sat down in a chair " I am sorry Jake but I just don't have the time for that." Jake knew that this was going to happen because E.J. was pretty predictable " Give yourself a brake Liz you cant search and look non stop. You have a kid to look out for."

And that was his first mistake never ever doubt a mothers education of her child or telling her she is neglecting her son. E.J. stood up pissed off and looked to her son. She walked down to Jake and stopped in front of him and bowed down until she was on eye length. " To the kitchen NOW". And she stood up again and walked out of the living room fuming of anger because of his choice of words.

E.J. waited in the kitchen until Jake showed up. " I am sorry I didn't mean-." Jake started but E.J. already interrupted him " YOUR SORRY. You doubted my parenting skills and tells me I am neglecting my CHILD!" She walked to the corner of the kitchen trying to get a bit of space between them before she attacks him. " I know Jake that I have asked you to babysit him allot while I was away. But I am not neglecting my son." Jake walked a bit closer to her but she held her hand up stopping him from getting closer " I know Liz and I didn't mean it the way I said it. Its just now with your dad missing. And I am not always here . I so hate to say this but he needs a dad figure Elizabeth. A dad who plays with him and teach him to baseball. And a dad who tells him how to ask a girl on a date. He needs that kind of stuff. You OWN him that."

Tears started to well up in her eyes and she knew that what he said is true but still she was stubborn. " He is doing fine without a dad Jake my dad learned him how to baseball. And when he gets that age he can come to me or you Jake." Jake just shook his head damn her for being stubborn and having her pride. " For gods sake Liz the first time he peed he was sitting down on the toilet because that's the way he saw YOU do it. He just learned it how to do it like a man because of ME. "

And that was the moment she broke down. E.J. let herself fall down on the ground and she started to cry. Jake felt his heart brake just looking at her crying her heart out and that made him remember of what happen those years ago when she left Dom. Jake walked to her and sat down next to her just holding her and letting her cry. " Sstt Liz its going to be okay." Jake said while hugging her to him. E.J. looked up with red puffy eyes " No its not Jake. This whole situation is fucked up." She sobbed. " I cant even tell the father of my son he has a son because I am afraid of what he might do to me. The agency is still breathing down my neck and I am waiting for the moment they WILL find me and take me away. And my own father is missing probably kidnapped by some gang." And she started to cry louder again.

When all of sudden Jake shush her and she looked up to him . Jake pointed at the door and she saw her son standing in the doorway of the kitchen. E.J. jumped up and rubbed her tears away from her face trying to look a bit more decent for her son. And not showing him her own pain. She walked to him and ruffled his hair " Come on DJ we are going to have a day out with uncle Jake and maybe we will get some ice cream you like." She said to him while trying to make her smile look anything but sad. DJ looked up to his mommy not understanding why she was sad but still nodded happily at thought of ice cream and his favourite Uncle and he ran up the stairs going to his room.

E.J. looked back to Jake and gave him a small smile " Lets get that break okay." And she also walked up the stairs going to her room to change her outfit.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter Dom wants some answers and is also going on a search with our new friend Fernandez , something they have in common will Fernandez help Dom out our will he tell E.J. all about it.


	6. Losing your safety place

I dont own any of the Fast and the furious characters only E.J. and DJ and the rest I made up.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

"Dom where the hell are you going. We need to finish that car before four this day." Vince yelled at Dom while he sat in his car about to go away. Dom's head popped out of the side window " Why don't you let Brian help you Vince. He is a good kid trust him for once." And he drove out of the garage leaving a very pissed off Vince behind. " Well I still don't trust him he has a secret Dom a DIRTY secret." Vince yelled at the leaving car. Vince turned around and saw everybody looking at him " What are you all looking at get back to WORK." He yelled and for the effect threw a hammer to Jesse's head. "Hey stop throwing SHIT Vince." Jesse yelled out and just in time missed the flying hammer. Vince just turned back to the car in front of him and smiled. It was good being in control once in a time.

While Dom was driving away from the garage his mind was only set op one thing and one thing only he had- correction he needed to find E.J. And there was only one person in this world who was the best in finding things like disappearing people. After the first year without E.J. Dom tried to find her again wondering how she was or what she was doing but even then she was untraceable. That only already showed to Dom she was a good agent.

Dom found after fifteen minutes driving the house where he needed to be and he parked his car by the sidewalk. Locking his car Dom signed and knew that he could come back with nothing again just as three years ago he also left that house with nothing. When Dom walked up to the house he saw somebody looking through the curtains at him and Dom just smirked knowing who the idiot was behind it.

When he stood in front of the door Dom knocked two times and he smiled when he heard all the locks being opened for the door. The idiot had so many deadbolts and locks that the first time he had to open them all it took him 20 minutes. The door opened and Dom looked to the man in front of him " You're getting faster." Dom smirked while he stepped inside.

Dom sat down on the couch in the living room and grabbed a unopened beer that was laying around and started to drink from it. He looked back to the man still standing at the door and he patted the seat next to him " Relax Fernandez and take a seat. " Fernandez looked back at the door and he started to set the bolts and locks back in place.

Fernandez walked to Dom but rather sitting next to him he chooses a place on the coffee table so he is sitting across of him so can watch him. Dom just laughed out loud for the reaction of Fernandez no matter what you do he still wont trust you in the world. " What do you want Dom, because I don't think this is a social call. Because I don't do social. " Fernandez said while looking at Dom. " You guessed right as usually I need your help with finding somebody." And Dom saw Fernandez tens up a bit. " Not again Dom how many times haven't I told you she is untraceable ." Dom knew that but maybe since she has popped up he can find her sooner. He already found out with a tip of Tran that the red headed girl was E.J.

"I know that but she has been recently seen so maybe you have a better chance in finding her. " Fernandez signed and got up to walk to his office. Dom saw that as a sign to follow him and he ended in a room with four computers and 6 screens. Dom laughed just at the sight he was really a nerd. Fernandez sat down behind one of the computers and turned his head to Dom " Alright what's the girl name again." He signed while waiting with his fingers on the keyboard.

" Elizabeth Johnson, Fernandez but you already knew that. " Dom said with a voice that was clearly irritated with the attitude of Fernandez. " Ah details details. I hear a dozen different names every day I am glad I can even remember my mothers name. " and he started to tap away on the keyboard looking for drivers licenses , passports, graduation degrees and maybe a ownership of a house. After a while he started to get frustrated and he tapped away louder on the keyboard until in the end he gave a frustrated scream.

Fernandez turned back to Dom and signed " I am sorry but I can truly find nothing on that name and like I said probably the last time is it even her real name. Chicks use most of the time fake names to prevent to get stalkers." Dom pinched the bridge of his nose with his left hand . It irritated him that he just cant find anything on her no matter what he does.

Dom was about to walk away and to go back to the garage when he heard Fernandez sign again and whisper something as " Sorry Liz ". Fernandez stood up and walked to Dom " When was the last time you saw her and what car did she drove. " he asked while waiting for the response back. Dom smirked and was glad that Fernandez wanted to help him further on the search. " I saw her briefly by one of the races I last one. And she drove a Lamborghini Murcielago." Fernandez got a brief look of regret on his face when he started to talk again " There is only one man that has that kind of cars and his name is Mateo Zorra. I will give you his address but promise me that you wont tell him that you got it from me. "

Dom grabbed Fernandez and gave him a brief man hug " Thank you Fernandez I own you one ." And took the note from Fernandez with the address on it. Dom walked out of the house but clearly heard Fernandez say one more thing " Ha you defiantly do if she finds out she will kill me with no mercy. "

While driving around Dom ended up by a empty warehouse. He locked his car but grabbed his gun fast and put it the back of his pants while walking to one of the doors. When he opened it Dom almost got in car heaven he saw a man standing in front of one of the cars and he walked to him. Dom put a hand on the mans shoulder when the man quickly turned around and almost hit Dom with his fist. Dom jumped back and hold his hands up so the man knew he wasn't a treat " I am not here to hurt you I am looking for a man named Mateo Zorra. "

The man looked at Dom and dropped his fist and held his hand out " I am Mateo Zorra. And you? " Dom shook his hand " Dominic Toretto." Mateo got a knowing look on his face " Ah the king of streets I hear allot about you by my costumers. " Dom got a proud look on his face but still wondered something " But I never heard of you . Looking at your cars they are expensive taste and some I recognize . And still nobody brags about your name "

Mateo smiled " Ah I like to be invisible the costumers will come to me I will not come to them. " Dom thought the man deserved to be treated with respect because the way he treats his cars and his business. Mateo looked back at Dom and wondered why he was here probably not for a car because the man makes his own cars. " So what can I help you with Dominic Toretto. " " I need to know who you gave a Lamborghini Murcielago to. "

Mateo got a bit of shocked look on his face but also saw the desperation in Dom's eyes and he knew that what he was about to say could even hurt her more or help her. And so he decided to give it away " One of my finest costumers took it her name is Elizabeth. "

Dom felt relieve fell over him and finally he got one step closer. " I know this is maybe strange to ask but do you maybe know her address. "

Mateo grabbed his phone and started to look through his phonebook for Elizabeth's address. When he finally found it he scribbled it down on a note and started to doubt should he give it to Dominic or not. Because he didn't know what the outcome was going to be. Mateo came to a decision and handed the note to Dominic " Here this is the address. But don't tell you got it from me. " Dom nodded and walked out of the warehouse not before he heard Mateo whisper something " Dear god please let this work out the right way. "

Dom sat down in his car and starred down to the address that stood on the note. There was a chance she could have leaved the address and moved on again because he didn't saw her on any races and she told Jesse she would race once. He started the car and just threw it on good luck and drove between one of the finer houses in the neighbourhoods nothing like his house. He stopped a few houses before her house and saw a black car waiting in front of it. The door opened and Dom's breathing stopped there in all her glory E.J. stepped out of the house. She had a different hair colour and different eyes but still he knew that body and her face. She almost didn't aged in those four years only her breast looked bigger. He rolled his window down trying to hear what she was saying " DJ stop whining I am coming already."

Dom felt hatred come up. DJ that name was already named by Tran because of that name HIS tattoo on her wrist is changed. And now that man already lived probably together with her. He saw E.J. getting in the car and the black car drove away. Dom started to follow them from a distant so they wouldn't notice him. He noticed that they were driving to one of the fairs that were in town and he saw them stop and get out. Dom parked his car on one of the parking places close by and got out of the car. Because it took him time to park his car he lost her through the crowd and Dom needed to search for her again. He couldn't let this go he was so close after all those years he just needed to find her.

He searched through the crowd for a red haired woman it was a colour that you normally could find easily in a crowd but to Dom it looked like every woman on the fair had red hair. Dom pushed through the crowed and tried not to step on any small children. When he suddenly felt somebody bump in too him and he looked behind him. He didn't saw anybody but felt something tugging on his pants and he looked down. A small black haired kid was sitting next to him and the kid probably fell while bumping in him. Dom helped the kid up and he noticed his bright green eyes but beside the eyes the kid looked familiar to him. The boy just thanked him and ran away through the crowd again.

When Dom followed the kid with his eyes through the crowed he saw the boy stop and Dom looked up. His eyes met again green eyes but this time they were followed with red hair in stat of black. There a few meters in front of him stood E.J. with a frightened look on her face starring at him. Dom started to walk to her and screamed her name " E.J.!"


	7. Being found

I dont own any of the Fast and the furious characters only E.J. and DJ and the rest I made up.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

" E.J.!" E.J. heard Dom scream at her and she looked for Jake trying to escape he couldn't find her not right now. If he sees DJ he would take him away and that was something E.J. didn't want he was the only family next to Jake she had left. Jake walked up to her and saw her looking at Dom" Shit." E.J. grabbed DJ and pushed him the arms of Jake " I need you to take him somewhere safe on the fair and I will contact you when its safe again." Jake ran off with DJ in his arms but Dom was still running for her and the only thing E.J. could do was run. And so she did she ran between the crowd not looking back .

She noticed a snack stand and a woman sitting behind it E.J. jumped over the stand and crouched down so nobody would see her. The woman behind the stand looked to her " And what the hell do you think you are doing." E.J. was trying to catch her breath and peeked over the stand but ducked down very fast when she saw Dom standing close to it. E.J. looked back to the woman " See that bald man standing there. He is my ex and is kind of clingy still so is it okay to hide until he is gone." The woman looked to Dom and then back to her and gave her bag of chips "Honey you can stay as long as you like."

After fifteen minutes of waiting E.J. saw that Dom was along gone and she stood up "Thank you for letting me hide here." The woman just smiled and waved while E.J. went on her way again. She called Jake and they both met by the Ferris wheel. Jake looked to her with eye brows raised " So seeing you here standing without any damage I think that you lost Dom." E.J. just nodded and took DJ by the hand when they suddenly bumped in to somebody. She looked up and saw her neighbour Betsy with her kids. "Hello. Nice to see you here E.J. and little DJ." Betsy said. E.J. waved to her and DJ started to talk with one of the kids. Betsy looked to E.J. and saw the tired look in her eyes and she did a offer " Why don't you let me take DJ out on the children's farm and you take a bit of rest E.J. I think you need it." E.J. had clearly a worried look on her face "I don't know-" but she got interrupted by Betsy again "Nonsense I already have allot of kids one more wont hurt me . Take that break honey and I will bring him back before diner."

DJ smiled at thought of spending more time with other kids and used his puppy eyes on his mommy. E.J. couldn't resist her son "Okay , Ill own you one Betsy. Thank you." Betsy took DJ by the hand and the kids all waved to Jake and her. Jake laughed out loud " So will you now take your break lets go home then." E.J. annoyed by Jake's word tried to slap him again but she missed him because he ran away. " COWARD" she yelled at him before she ran after him hoping he would not take off without her.

Jake parked the car in front of the house when E.J. heard screeching tires and a door being thrown open. Recognizing the sounds she grabbed Jake by the collar and pushed him out of the car at her side. " What the hell Liz." Jake yelled out. E.J. jumped out after him and she pushed him to the ground when the shooting started. The shooting took five minutes but it looked like it was much longer. When she heard the van ride away she still pushed Jake to the ground but put herself in a more sitting position and she started to smile.

" E.J.! What the hell are you smiling at." Jake said while he was still crouched down next to his broken car. " Have you gone totally mad we just got shot at and your are smiling like you won the freaking lottery. " E.J.´s grin just got bigger listening to the rant that Jake was giving. " Relax Jake. And take a deep breath." Jake just pinched his nose with his right hand and counted to ten " Relax . You are telling me to RELAX. They shot my CAR to shit. It has bullet holes everywhere and you are just smiling like a idiot . "

E.J. turned to Jake and slapped him behind the head " You done talking now. " Jake just huffed and rubbed a spot on his head where she had hit him. " Jake this is a sign you know." Jake looked back to his car and saw his side mirrors fall off " My car being destroyed is a SIGN. From what Liz . Are the car gods talking to me and telling me that I need a new car."

E.J. just shook with her head " No you idiot. This is a gang sign." " When you get close to one of their secrets they give off a warning sign by shooting at you. And hoping that they will terrify you so you would stop searching. " Jake give out a loud laugh " Oh they terrified me I think I even pissed my pants when they started shooting. So please stop doing what you are doing. " E.J. stood up and she shook with her hair while glass was falling off and looked back to Jake " Cant do that Jake I am so close to finding my dad. I will not give up . DJ is still asking when grandpa is coming back."

Jake also stood up and felt something wet on his arm. He looked at it and saw some glass sticking out of it and blood dripping down. He took the glass out and winched when he felt the pain and he starred at the cut on E.J.´s head. " God DJ thank god he was not with us right now Liz." Yes E.J. was glad she walked into their next door neighbour on the fair with her kids and she offered to take DJ with her to the children's farm. " Yes Jake we were lucky. God bless neighbour Betsy and her good heart of taking seven kids to a farm." E.J. took her jacket off and pushed it to Jake's arm to stop the bleeding. " You know E.J. you were lucky Dom doesn't know about DJ yet or else he would be pretty pissed about this shooting. "

E.J. walked to the house going to call Mateo to pick up the car. " Well Jake then it was good he lost me in the crowd again on the fair. So we don't have to explain anything." Jake walked up behind her and grabbed the door keys from here and opened the door and looked back to her. " You were lucky this time E.J. but he knows now you are back in town and I think it wont stop him from finding you again." E.J. grabbed her phone and started dialling and looked at Jake " Well then it is good thing we are moving again Jake. So he wont find us." Jake looked to her like she was crazy " And where do you think you could go." E.J. ended her phone call with Mateo and walked to the office room and started grabbing bags . " I have more houses and apartments here Jake so don't you worry about me or DJ."

Jake just threw his cars keys of frustration against the wall and walked to the kitchen grabbing something to drink because clearly he needed it. He took a big gulp of the bottle of Jack and snorted out loud what a fucked up life E.J. had and he just ran along.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Has it been taken care off." The man said while looking at his men. One of the men looked a bit nervous and stepped up " No the bitch jumped out of the car before we started to shoot she heard us coming." The man looked back to his men and started to smoke on his cigar. The man who stood up was sweating as a pig wondering what his boss would do " But next time we will hit her." The man with the cigar looked stone cold to his man and grabbed his gun and shot them all down. "There wont be a next time for you."

A skinny man walked up to the man and looked to the bloody mess in front of him " Boss she is a professional of course she heard them coming." The man started to smoke his cigar and looked to his second in hand " I know this was just a warning for her. But knowing her father she will probably not stop snooping until she founds him."

"Has he started to talk or is he still refusing to do anything. " The skinny man looked back to his boss " Yes he still wont bunch a inch even if we tortured him. The only time he said something was when we threatened to hurt his daughter." The man with the cigar started to think " Well that's a problem even if we tried to get her she will outrun us. We need to have a plan to get her to us." The skinny man thought also about it " I can do check on what kind of people are close to her. Maybe we can find a weak spot." The man with the cigar started laughing " Yes yes and then she will come to us and maybe she or her father will start talking about what we want."

The skinny man was about to walk away when he heard his name being called" José please clean this mess up they are ruining my floors with their bleeding. Also get a meeting with Tran I need to know why he still didn't pay me."

José motioned one of the other men to him and they started to clean the bodies up. He looked back to his boss " Tran called said he was having a bit of trouble somebody was stealing from him and he is trying to found out who." The man turned around in his chair to José " I don't give a crap trying is not enough I want that money José . So sent some men of my to him as a security also tell him that the debt has been raised by twenty percent."

The man started to laugh again when he saw the bodies being dragged away "Oh and José if he want to pay that debt off he better start winning races. Or I might find a new business partner in Dominic Toretto." "I will tell him senór Rodriquez."


	8. Lets race

dont own any of the Fast and the furious characters only E.J. and DJ and the rest I made up.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

E.J. woke up and carefully grabbed the gun off her nightstand. She looked around in her room it was dark but she just had a feeling somebody was in the apartment. And she listened to what sounded like soft whispers from the living room. She slowly stood up and put the safety off her gun. Making no sound and getting used to the darkness she moved to the living room. She thought about it and wondered what idiot would brake in to her apartment.

When she got in to her living room she moved fast and knocked one guy out with the back of her gun and the other she held at gunpoint. " What are you doing in my apartment. SPEAK." She yelled at the man in front of her. The man looked at the other guy on the ground and back to her. " We came here to deliver a message." E.J. looked to the skinny man in front of her and she already felt nagging feeling coming up. "From who ?" she asked. " From Pedro Rodriquez . He told me to tell you that if you want to cooperate and see your father again. You better listen and follow the rules our something happens with your son."

The man swallowed and tried to get away because with those words something happened to E.J. and she got a look in her eyes. All she saw was white keeping her father away was one thing but threatening her son was another. She grabbed the man and punched him the face and grabbed her gun and shot the man on the ground in his leg. "You can tell your little boss the next time he tries to scar me or threaten me. He will find his men back with allot more bullet holes and he can expect one for himself." The skinny man looked scared and grabbed the other man from the ground and they both scrabbled down to the door of the apartment. E.J. followed them to the door and closed it she took a deep breath and walked to DJ´s room.

She opened the door silently and felt relieve fall over her. DJ was still sleeping in his bed with his racing car still on his bed. E.J. walked to the kitchen and activated the coffee machine. After that she grabbed her phone and looked at the time it was 3 am still early but she couldn't sleep alone anymore. And she started dialling his number after a few rings a tired voice came on the other line. And she responded to it " I am sorry for calling you this early Jake. But Rodriquez men were just here and they threatened DJ and I cant sleep anymore. "

E.J. heard Jake sign and some noise on his side " Get a lot of coffee ready I am coming your way. " and he hang up.

After fifteen minutes E.J. heard the sound of keys and saw the door open and Jake walked in. She pointed to the coffee machine and he walked straight to it for some coffee. He sat down next to her and took her hand in his. " I knew in what kind of mess this could end but if they wanted to hurt DJ I don't know what to do." Jake squeezed her hand " This is one of those though moments you should be glad they were Rodriquez men and not the agency. " They sat down in silence for a few minutes before Jake started again " So what is the plan. "

E.J. signed and thought about it maybe its time for her to take her move but she needed to call Fernandez for any more news about Rodriquez and Tran. " First I am going to call Fernandez and after that I will think of a plan. Until then you can sleep in my bed." Jake nodded and stood up and walked in to her bedroom hoping he could get some sleep before the mess started.

E.J. grabbed another cup of coffee and dialled Fernandez number hoping he also would not be disturbed by the early hour. She heard the dialling tone and he picked up " What IDIOT is calling me on this time." Fernandez yelled through the phone. " Fernandez." E.J. said only one word and the word vomit happened with Fernandez. "Oh shit you are going to hurt me right. You found out and now you are going to kill me. Damn I knew I shouldn't have told him-" E.J. chuckled at the word vomit " What are you talking about Fernandez I only called this early if you had any information about Rodriquez and Tran."

She heard Fernandez cough and do a little prayer "Oh pfew I thought you wanted- . Thank god." E.J. just shook with her head " Fernandez ,Rodriquez and Tran." " Oh yeah I found some stuff and your guess with Tran and Rodriquez were right. They are doing some kind of business but Rodriquez is calling the shots." E.J. was thinking about the news now she needed to do something to talk to Tran. " Thanks Fernandez that was the confirmation that I needed. Also if you have news about Rodriquez buildings could you send it to me in a email. " " That's okay I will work at after I sleep some more. Until next time. Bye Liz." And he hang up.

The day went by and Jake and E.J. spend most day playing with DJ and not thinking about the crap that was going to happen. "So what is the plan for tonight Liz." E.J. looked at DJ playing with his green racing car and she smiled. " I am going to race tonight." She said. Jake looked back at her with big eyes "You are going to race . Are you serious." E.J. nodded "I am serious Jake I need to make a statement. To let them know I am here. I am going to race by my real name." Jake was drinking from his water bottle but when he heard her say that he spit it all out. "WHAT! You know what I am not even going to discuss over this. Good luck. "

E.J. stood up and patted Jake on the head " I am going to dress keep the gun close to you while I am gone." Jake held the gun up but didn't show it to DJ and E.J. walked in to her room. A half hour later she emerged from it and was wearing green high heels, high waist jeans shorts and a green wife beater with a black leather jacket. Jake saw her and whistled "Looking good are you going to impress somebody tonight." E.J. threw her middle finger at him because she knew he meant Dom by it. She kissed DJ on the head and walked out of the door to her car the Lamborghini.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E.J. drove her car to the racing scene and she went straight to the guy in charge. She put her window down and she motioned the guy to her. "What do you want." He asked. "I want to race right now." The guy looked down to her "Okay and you are .." E.J. smiled " E.J. Mendez." The guy dropped his phone and looked to her "Mendez" he asked. "Yes Mendez. So when can I race." The guy gave her a smile and had a look on his face that most people had when they heard her real last name "Come on up. You can race right away. " E.J. drove her car to the spot and car was already standing there. She looked to the persons next to it and noticed that it was one of Tran's guys she was racing. Alright she thought this is going to be a easy race.

She readied her car and a woman stood in front of the two cars calling it off. E.J. glanced once to the other car and she took off. E.J. heard the crowd yelling in the back but now she was focussed on the race. She already had a great start and manoeuvred her car between the streets. The other guy was getting on her tail and she knew he was going to use all his NOS. She smiled at the sight " 5,4,3,2-" and he used his NOS and flew by her. Now she was the one getting on his tail. They went in to their last miles and E.J. stepped on the pedal. Her car didn't need really NOS but to make a real statement she was going to us it to get a big head start for the finish. She was driving next to the guys car and saw him getting frustrated by her and tried to drive her off the street. E.J. used just in time the NOS and she went forward and looked in to her back mirror to saw the other car disappear in her sight. The finish was coming and she drove her car in his fastest position and she flew over the finish.

E.J. rolled her window down and heard the guy in charge announce her. " The one and only E.J. Mendez ." A shock went through the crowd and after a few seconds they started to cheer and come to my car. Tran's guy finally finished and walked to Tran with annoyed face on his face. She saw Tran look at her car and E.J. opened her door and she bounced out of the car with a big smile on her face. The crowd was surrounding her and they started to fire questions at her if they could get a picture with her, where her father was or why she was racing right now. E.J. just waved them off and started to push through the crowd to get to Tran because he and her still needed to have a little chat. She walked with boiling anger to him .

" Who the hell do you think you are Tran." And she slammed Tran against the hood of his car. The minions were all ready coming to her and E.J. grabbed her gun and pointed it at Tran's head. " One step closer and you will be scrapping his brains off the car window." And she pushed the gun harder against his head while twisting his left arm behind his back painfully. Tran motioned with his right arm the minions away hoping they would not do something stupid. " I don't know what you are talking about E.J."

Dom and the rest of the racing people all saw the commotion happening and he moved closer to Tran and E.J. hoping he would hear something of the conversation. E.J. grabbed her gun tighter and smashed with the back of the gun against Tran's head only injuring him but not taking him out. " You don't know what I am talking about. Why don't you ask Rodriquez what kind of dirty business he is doing." Tran got paler and tried to twist his way out of E.J.´s arms.

E.J. looked around and saw Dom and the rest of the crew a few meters behind her all obviously still shocked off the news to whom she related is. E.J. let Tran go but still kicked him and turned him around so his face was facing her. " You can TELL him that he can threaten me to shit. Shoot at me, kick me, yell at me, insult me BUT if he threatens my SON. He has another thing coming his way. " Dom stood shocked on his place when he heard her talk about a son she had a kid. Tran got a smile on his face and saw Dom looking in his way and saw this as the perfect opportunity to fuck up E.J.´s life some more.

" Ah your son DJ was his name how old is he now , I thought he is three by now on his way to four." Tran smiled and saw E.J. loose her grip on him. E.J. felt Dom's eyes on her back and she knew by now he would be doing the calculation of her leaving and the age of her- no their son. E.J. got angry and grabbed Tran by his collar and hit him in the face . Tran's head got punched back and blood started to pour from his mouth. And grabbed him back so he was looking at her again " And where is my father ?"

Tran smirked "Ah the famous E.J. Mendez the guy who was one of the best racers in world. Well I don't know where Rodriquez keeps his "guests" ." Tran said with a smile on his face. "Do not fuck with me Tran. I will find out and if something has happened with my father or my son . I will make sure I will first torture you and then get a creative way to kill YOU." E.J. spat out her voice full of venom. She released Tran and then looked to the guy who lost the race to her. "I won give me your keys, boy." The guy looked first at Tran and Tran nodded at him. He threw his keys to her and she catch them and did a little wave to Tran and his minions.

She saw Jesse standing in the crowd and she walked to him and gave him the keys "Here is your new car kid, see it as a thank you present for welcoming me the first night." E.J. smiled at him and was about to walk away when she felt somebody grab her. She looked to the person where the hand belonged to and she looked into two brown eyes. He looked at her with anger in his eyes "We need to TALK."


	9. Chapter 9

dont own any of the Fast and the furious characters only E.J. and DJ and the rest I made up.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9

"Now is not the time." And E.J. ripped herself loose from Dom and started to stalk back to her car. When she was grabbed again but this time by the shoulder and Dom forced her to turn around. " NO. Now is the time. I need to know where you have been. If I have a son and why-." " WHY. You were the one who send me away Dom." E.J. looked fiercely in Dom's eyes and she felt the spark coming back between them. Dom bowed his head to her " Because you were a god damn cop. I wanted you gone and now I need to know if our little hump last time brought me a son ." E.J. raised her hand and slapped Dom " Our hump. So to you I am nothing but a whore. A racer chaser where you can store your cum."

Dom was pissed and was starting to raise his hand. E.J. flinched back at Dom's raisings hand scarred if he was going to hit her. Dom saw her flinch and lowered his hand and backed away from her. Never in his life had he hit a woman and now he was about to hit the woman he loves- no correction loved.

E.J. felt her mobile buzz and looked at the text message she received.

Liz. They are here I am trying to hold them off. J.

Shit E.J. thought now this she cant even get one moment of peace. She needed to leave very fast or else they can do something to DJ or Jake. She felt Dom looking at her and she looked up from her mobile. " I- I am sorry." And she walked to her car and drove him away from the racing scene and back to the apartment.

Her mobile buzzed again and she grabbed him and looked to the message.

Almost getting out safely taking the emergency bags. J.

E.J. went through a few red lights and finally arrived in the parking lot. Grabbing her gun along the way she moved carefully up the stairs of the apartment building. She heard the gun shots and shouting coming from her above. She opened the door that lead to her apartment and saw two men standing in the hall way. She quickly walked to them and shot one of them and snapped the other his neck. E.J. looked into her apartment and saw Jake leave the apartment through the emergency stairs. He waved to her and disappeared out of her view. Relieve fell over her and she happily turned around ready to leave. Turned around she looked up and was met with all knowing smirk before everything went black.

E.J. felt a pouncing pain in her head that remembered that she was hit by something while trying to leave the apartment. She opened her eyes and winched while being met with the bright light. Everything was a big blurry but slowly it started to get something clearer. She did notice a person standing in front of her and had a bad feeling about. While trying to move her arms she noticed they were bound together behind her back. Finally having a clear view she looked back to the person in front of her and bit back a groan at recognizing the person.

" Agent Johnson you have been missing for a long time. I personally thought we would have found you within four weeks. But you lasted four fucking years. I am impressed if you were still in the agency I would have promoted you ." a blond haired man said to E.J. She looked around and wondered when they brought her. The man saw that and smiled back to her " Still looking for the backdoors I see. Tsst you young people never learn. " and he slapped E.J. in the face.

E.J. spit the blood out that was forming in her mouth "What do you want Marcos. Why now and not two years ago when you saw me in London." Marcos sat down in the chair in front of E.J. "Because I wanted you to suffer the way you made me suffer by letting Toretto go and then went to do your disappearing act. You ruined my career after that and the Agency didn't thought I was capable again to be a operator. So from now on I am in the cleaning crew ."

E.J. started to shrug at the robes that were binding her hoping she could get loose and grab the knife that was in her boot. " So what you lost your job as a operator. I lost more I couldn't be with the father of my child. Anytime I stayed to long in a place and I already felt the eyes from the Agency in my back. So pleassee how much more do you want me to suffer , Marcos." Marcos stood angry up and grabbed his gun and pointed it at her " I want you to loose your child, your father and your precious boyfriend. But at last I want to be the one that kills you. I want to bring your body back to the Agency and show them that I fixed the problem."

She started to laugh and Marcos looked more irritated by it " And then what you make me loose everything and then kill me. What do you think the Agency will do receive you with open arms and say Marcos sorry for doubting you can be a operator again. Think again Marcos they see you also as a threat for the Agency probably thinking that you are helping me. So think again Marcos why didn't they shot you in the head yet."

Marcos staggered back in his steps and looked to her with surprised eyes but covered himself back in time. " Well there is only thing to do to find out. I am going to shoot you first." E.J. felt the robes loosen on her "Then shoot me Marcos. SHOOT ME." Marcos pulled his finger on the trigger and fired a shot. At the same time E.J. jumped up released from the robes and lunged at Marcos while the shot was being fired.

E.J. felt the bullet graze her left arm and felt the wet feeling of blood dripping down. They both struggled of getting the upper hand and E.J. punched Marcos in the face. While stabbing him in the git a few times with her knife. Marcos turned them around and straddled her waist and started to pull at her hair while trying to grab the knife out of her hands. He grabbed the knife and threw it away from them both. E.J. bucked and twisted trying to get Marcos of her but he was already winning the match. He grabbed both of her wrist and held them above her head " You know feeling you like this again between my thighs remembers me of Tokyo."

E.J. spit in his face and Marcos back handed her with his left hand. " That was a big mistake of me Marcos I was young and drunk." Marcos smiled to her and wrapped her hands together with his belt. When that was taken care of her turned E.J. around so she was laying on her stomach. E.J. had a bad feeling of what Marcos was going to do to her. And started to fight much harder then she did before but Marcos already started to unbuckle her short while his pants were already around his ankles.

Some where in the distance E.J. thought she heard a door open and close. But that could be something of her imagination trying to numb herself already of what was going to come.

Marcos bowed his head to her neck and started to lick and suck on it. " You still smell and taste the same Lizzy. Only your breasts have gotten bigger. At least something good that got out of your pregnancy." And he started to roughly grab her breasts and she felt his hand sickly move down her back to the waist of her panties. He started to move it down when E.J. felt the weight move off her back and heard some struggling going around. Until she heard it stop and she felt her hands being released and she was turned back on her back.

The woman standing over her grabbed her hand and helped E.J. back to her feet. E.J. gave the woman a hug " Thank you so much for helping me, Gisele." Gisele hugged her back and looked to the knocked out Marcos on the floor. " Well I still owed you a few things and I heard through the network the Agency got close to you. So I thought why not helping you out." E.J. kicked Marcos a bit and grabbed her knife off the ground " Good thinking of you I don't even want to think what would have happened to me if you weren't here. " and E.J. shuddered at the thoughts of Marcos raping her. Better a bullet in the head or a beating down. But rape was really the only thing she was truly scarred of.

Gisele picked Marcos up and started to drag him to her car . E.J. walked with her and opened the trunk for Gisele and both woman pushed Marcos in to the trunk. While Gisele closed the trunk E.J. looked to her " Gisele I have one more favour could you maybe drop me off by my house." Gisele opened her car door and motioned E.J. to do the same. " No problem just point me in to the direction."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E.J. waved Gisele of while Gisele drove away from the house still with Marcos in the trunk. E.J. turned and felt a weight bounce against her legs. Looking down she saw DJ hugging her and Jake standing in front of her. " Everything okay." Jake asked while looking at the bloody arm and the bruised face. E.J. just nodded at him and walked to the car that was standing on the drive way. " We are going to leave Jake. Can you take the bags while me and DJ go ahead." Jake signed and just knew it didn't matter to go in a discussion with her about leaving again. He knew why she did it but he also wanted her ending hurt every time to stop.

E.J. grabbed DJ and put him in the car this time without a car seat. She gave Jake hug and sat down in the car and she rolled the window down. " I will call you when we have arrived until that time keep the gun close and when outside stay with the crowd. I cant afford to loose you too." DJ waved to Jake and Jake smiled and waved back while E.J. drove out of the street.

Not even ten minutes on her way and E.J. heard shots being fired at the car and DJ screaming. E.J. stood on the gas and tried to manoeuvre between the cars on the street and trying to avoid the bullets. She looked at DJ through her car mirror " Everything is going to be okay honey. They are just scary noises like the firework ." DJ wiped at his tears while holding the seatbelt close to him. With all that driving and trying to get rid of the cars chasing her E.J. didn't saw it coming in time. She turned her head around and saw her back window shatter and DJ wide eyed looking behind her . Getting terrified of the look in his eyes she turned around and saw two cars blocking the street in front of her. To late to slow down the car or hit the breaks E.J. could only do one thing protect what she loves the most. She dialled fast Jake's number in the car and heard his voice over the speakers.

And she started to yell at him" Jake I love you. And I need you to get DJ away from here ." Her car hit the two cars and she felt that the car started to flip. She looked to DJ in a flash moment " Honey close your eyes for mommy."

Jake heard over his Phone E.J. say that too DJ and then heard her car crash. He snapped out of his frozen phase and grabbed his mobile and started to dial a number. Hoping that the person that was going to pick up get to E.J. and DJ faster before other people like the Agency or the Trans do.


	10. Chapter 10

I dont own any of the Fast and the furious characters only E.J. and DJ and the rest I made up. All right I am getting alot of inspiration so instead of one chapter a week. I will probably be updating two to three chapters this week.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10

In a garage a mobile started ringing and the man picked up " Hello. " " Vince its Jake and I need your help. " Vince laid his stuff down and walked away when he saw Brian listening in on his phone call. " What's up Jake. " Vince asked . " My cousin and her son are in trouble they went in to a car crash when I was talking to her over the phone. " Vince kicked annoyed a bucket in his way he had better things to do but still something in his gut told him to help.

" And why should I help you." Vince said. " Because you own me one and also the Trans are also at the scene shooting at her. " Vince swore and instantly grabbed his car keys and some guns. He motioned his hand to Leon so he could have some back up. " Okay I will help. But this will be your last favour ." Vince heard Jake breath out " Thank you, Vince. " Vince grabbed Leon and put him in his car " Just tell me in what for street she is in. "

While Vince and Leon drove away Dom looked up from his car curious why Vince suddenly left. If he knew he had a deadline of finishing a car before five this afternoon. Dom just shook his head still busy with his mind on having a son and E.J. being back.

Coming at the scene Vince already explained the situation to Leon and they both grabbed their guns . Stepping out of the car Vince swore out loud at the disaster in front of him two cars flipped over and one burning already. And on the other side he saw as Jake predicted the Trans and their minions shooting at the cars. A little boy was getting cover at the cars while he still had his eyes closed. Vince walked to him while Leon took his cover since the Trans noticed that they had arrived. Vince looked at the boy for any serious injuries and then picked him still wondering why the little boy had his eyes closed. " You can open your eyes kid your safe. " The boy shook with his head " No , no mwommy told me to close my eyes. "

Vince looked around and saw a bloody arm coming out of the car. Smart thinking of the mother so her son couldn't see her body. Leon walked to Vince and they both took cover behind the cars. " You take the boy to the car okay Leon. Then I will look at the mother. " Leon nodded and took the boy from Vince his arms and into his own. Walking fast to the car Vince took this time Leon's cover in the shooting. Vince waited for Leon to put the boy in the car and then waited for Leon to take his cover.

Vince got the approval from Leon and he slowly walked to the car with the bloody arm coming out of it. Vince mentally cursed at the Trans for setting a set up for the mother and the little boy and wondered what the mother did to get this much attention from them. Vince came by the car and slowly pulled the body out of it hoping not to put more pressure on her injuries. When he pulled the body out of the car Vince removed the hair from the face of the woman to get a better view of the head wound. In shock of seeing the face he staggered a bit back. It was E.J. Dom's ex and from hearing the new news also the mother of Dom's child. It was a day back when he last saw her on the race of hitting Tran. But still Tran would not put a set up from just getting humiliated.

Then Vince remembered something Tran told Dom he would get him back on something. And this was probably the payback and a message to Dom. Vince looked to the injuries E.J. had and he saw a wound on her arm and head wound that was bleeding a lot. He put E.J. down against one of the cars and shook her lightly hoping to get her awake.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look at those tiny hands ." E.J. looked full of love to the man next to her. " I know she has your eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes. " The man gave her kiss on the head and then looked back at the little miracle in her arms. " Well she has your red hair. " E.J. kissed the baby on the head and put it back in the crib next to her bed. The man sat down behind her on the bed and cuddled her to his chest. " You did a great job Liz."

The bedroom door slowly opened and E.J. looked to the door. In a flash something blurred to them and started to jump on the bed. " Mommy, Daddy can I look at my sister. " DJ jumped up and down on the bed. The man behind E.J. laughed out loud " DJ calm down you are going to wake up your sister." DJ pouted and walked to the little crib and looked down to the baby in it. He bowed down and kissed his little sister on the head.

E.J. smiled at the sight in front of her and saw a flash in the room. DJ looked to the other end of the room and saw one of his favourite uncles in the world with a camera in his hand. " Uncle Jake, Uncle Jake did you see my little sister." Jake walked to the crib and smiled at the little baby in it. " Yes I did and she is as gorgeous as your mommy." E.J. felt a blush come up on her cheeks and Jake winked to her while looking at the baby.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly E.J. felt a stabbing pain in her head and she yelled out and her view started to get blurry. Jake stood in front of her and started to talk but she couldn't hear him anymore because of the buzzing tone in her ears. Everything started to get black and the last thing she saw was the brown eyes of the man she loves.

E.J. felt somebody shaking her and still felt the pain in her head. Opening her eyes she saw smoke but also the outline of a man bowed over her. She felt sweaty and the wound on her arm was still bleeding also she felt something wet on her forehead probably blood. The buzzing in her ear started to stop a bit and she heard faint voices in her ears. The blurry view stopped and somebody was yelling at her. " E.J. ! Wake UP." Vince stood over her still shaking her shoulders while she laid against the car side. E.J. saw Vince clearly and looked around for her son. " Where is DJ ! " she yelled at Vince while he tried to get her up. Vince looked back at her while E.J. heard some more noises that sounded like shots being fired. " He is safe with Leon."

E.J. stood next to Vince winching at the pain in her ribs probably badly bruised or worse broken. She looked around for her gun and found in the back seat of the car probably throw back when the car flipped over. E.J. grabbed the gun and saw indeed Leon standing next to a car with DJ in it still with his eyes closed. She got a tiny smile on her face that her son still held his eyes closed because his mommy told him so. E.J. looked back at Vince " Does Dom knows." She asked wondering if he told him that he was going to her. Vince fired some shots at the Trans and then looked back at her " No I just left with Leon. " Vince saw the relief on her face but still since she was injured he was going to take her back to the garage. Now he just needed to find the right words to tell her.

E.J. also started shooting at the Trans and because of her training from years back she managed to shoot two minions down. Vince saw that and put his thumbs up to her. E.J. just winked back glad they were still able to joke like four years ago. Vince took E.J.'s hand and they made a run for the car. E.J. went in the front seat next to Vince while Leon took the back seat next to DJ still holding his eyes closed.

Vince started the car and drove hard away hoping the Trans would not follow them but also in the distance he heard the police cars coming. He heard E.J. snort out loud " And now they come. I could have been bleeding to death. " Vince gave her left hand a squeeze and decided to take a different route to the garage not only hoping to get rid of maybe the Trans following them but also hoping that E.J. would not notice it that they were heading that way.

E.J. looked to the back seat " Hey Leon how are you doing. " Leon got wide eyed and Vince started laughing and shaking with his head. That even after a shoot out and a accident she still asks how they are doing. " Oh I am fine finally finished my car after you left. You were btw right it was the fault of the carbonator. " Leon said with a smile on his face being proud of his car. " I told you so but you didn't wanted to listen." Feeling all of sudden sad E.J. bit back a sob and both men looked at her. Feeling both of their eyes on her she turned her face to them " I-I really missed you guys." Vince and Leon both understood her immediately they also missed her and they never truly knew why she all of sudden left. Now both noticing the small boy on the back seat they thought she had left because she got pregnant.

E.J. decided to talk to her son " DJ honey when we get home I need you to still close your eyes until mommy says that you can open them. Can you that. " DJ just nodded with his head and still fiercely held his eyes closed. Looking at him for some time longer she noticed that his right arm looked a bit weird laying next to him. Giving a note to herself for checking him out at the hospital or a doctor.

Vince noticed that they got closer to the garage and he only needed to take the last turn for driving in the street. Looking tens at E.J. because when she turns around she will know. E.J. saw that next to the right arm DJ looked around and turned back around. What she saw in front of her made her skin crawl and as lioness protecting her cub she wanted to get away. Pissed off looking at Vince she saw him cower into his seat. " Why are you taking me to THAT place. " E.J. spoke her voice filled with venom. Vince knew she wouldn't do anything stupid but locked all doors of the car for safety. " Because your cousin Jake asked me to take you somewhere safe where they cant find you." E.J. slammed her hand down on the dashboard " I knew that Rat had probably called someone of you guys. And you also think that I am safe there Vince." E.J. just shook her head at Vince " He probably wants to kill me Vince. I am nowhere near safe with him in the room. You better turn this car around and back to the Trans. "

Vince getting pissed at hearing those words while he risked his life for getting her out of the car crash spoke back to her. " I don't know what happened between you to . But I am NOT bringing you back . So suck it up and handle it as a adult. And if he gets out of line I will help together with Leon. Right Leon ? " And Vince looked at Leon who in the back seat watched the conversation going on like a ping pong match. Finally noticing the burning eyes of Vince on him he reacted back. " Uhm yeah me and Vince will help you E.J."

The garage came in to their view and all the three adults held their breath while Vince drove the car into the garage and they all saw Dom starring at them. Vince took the lead and he as first stepped out of the car and gave E.J. one quick squeeze on her hand.


	11. Chapter 11

I dont own any of the Fast and the furious characters only E.J. and DJ and the rest I made up. Wow second chapter in one day I love having inspiration.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11

E.J took a deep breath her bright red hair would probably get noticed by Dom. She opened the car door and head bowed she slowly got out. Her red hair fell in front of her face so they couldn't see her face and it gave her a bit of security. Out of the corner of her right eye she saw Vince and Leon standing next to each other in front of the car. E.J opened the door from the backseat and saw DJ sitting with his eyes close. She picked him up carefully and not touching his right arm in case it might hurt. E.J self hissed through the pain she felt by holding DJ she defiantly felt her hurting ribs.

About to turn around she heard heavy footsteps coming in their way and she waited a little longer already having a feeling she wasn't going to like it. Dom saw E.J. coming out of Vince his car and he walked angry to her clearly wanting a explanation but what he saw wasn't what he expected. " What the hell are YOU doing here. And Vince you need to fix that car RIGHT now . " Dom yelled at them. E.J got tense and knew did was going to be his reaction. She turned around and looked at Dom almost towering over her. " I- I am sorry. I did-didn't wanted them to bring me here. I just wanted to get ho-home." E.J said stuttering.

Vince knew E.J was a tough woman and she never ever cried or cowered away but right now what he saw she was breaking down. Vince walked to Dom and grabbed him by the arm and he felt that his muscles were tense preparing for a fight. " Dom it was my idea to bring her here. Look at her and I mean it look. I don't know what happened between the two of you but please put it aside for now. " Vince said pleading to Dom.

Dom stepped back and looked at E.J and he was shocked that he didn't see it when he saw her the first time. Her arm was bleeding , she had a head wound and blood was all over her clothing she looked like a mess. And then he looked at the boy in her arms his son. The boy had black hair and his eyes closed but Dom hoped that the boy had her beautiful green eyes. But he also looked like he has been in a war zone he had a tiny cut on his cheek and his right arm dangled next to his tiny body. And Dom felt more anger coming over him not from E.J being here but who the hell had hurt them. Who dared to hurt HIS family.

Dom looked at Vince and Vince released his hold on Dom's arm. " Who?" Dom asked Vince. Vince looked at E.J and saw her whisper in DJ´s ear probably keeping the boy from being terrified. " It were the Trans they ambushed them while they were about to drive out of town Two cars in the middle of the road , they started shooting at her from the back keeping her busy so she would notice the cars to late. " Dom had the urge to walk to her and his son but he still kept his willpower SHE still betrayed him and he needed to stop listening with his heart and start listening to his mind. " And it worked obviously , they got hurt. " " Yes indeed but there is more to this story. But first we need to get them fixed. She lost a lot of blood and I am surprised she hasn't collapsed yet. "

Leon walked to them and listened in to the conversation. " That's because she needs to be strong. Strong for her son if he sees her collapse he will be terrified to death. " Leon said to Vince and Dom. And somewhere in Dom's heart he felt love come up for E.J for keeping a front in front of their son. E.J looked up when she felt somebody starring and she looked right into Dom's brown eyes. Just by reading each other eyes they were both thinking the same thing their first meeting.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Past 5 years ago*

E.J drove the car into the garage and saw three men working on the cars in the garage. She grabbed the key and opened her car door. She stepped out and noticed all the men looking at her and inside she smiled at the side. Dom heard a classic sound of race car coming in the garage and he looked up from the car he was working on. The door opened and a pair of two long legs came out followed by blond hair. The woman was picture to be seen and he saw Vince and Leon also starring and Dom saw his chance and he started to walk to her before they could.

E.J saw a man coming to her and what a man. He was bald but she didn't mind , tall and a body any man would kill for . She felt her panties dampen a bit at the side of his sexy walk to her. And she decided to lean against her car before her legs gave out. The man stood in front of her and gave her a smile . Oh god she thought not a panty dropping smile too. E.J held her hand out to him " Elizabeth Johnson but you can call me E.J." The man took her hand and gave her a wink " Alright E.J my name is Dominic Toretto but you may call me Dom." And he slowly brought her hand to his lips and gave a sweet and tender kiss on it.

She felt a blush come up and Dom got a bigger smile on his face. But quickly got back in being formal because she was a costumer. " So what can I help you with E.J. " E.J. motioned to her car next to her while looking at Dom. " I need parts for my car that only a garage can order . I don't need you to put it in because I fix my own cars." She all said in one breath. Vince dropped one of his tools when he heard her say that and gave a smirk to Dom. While Leon gave a thumbs up to him for scoring a chick that fixes her own cars.

Dom looked at the racing car and gave out a low whistle. Damn she has a nice racing car and it was one of the newer models. But hearing the motor a moment earlier he knew she put something in it that was not in it before she bought it. " So what do you need " Dom asked her and he saw her grab something out of her pocket. E.J grabbed the list she wrote and she gave it to Dom. " All that I need is on that note. " And she saw Dom look at it and he got a smile on his face. " You trying to be the best in races by doing all that work. " E.J just shrugged " Nah just want to have a car that I can do grocery shopping with. "

Dom gave out a laugh after hearing that he liked a woman with sarcasm and humour. " Alright I will get the parts but in trade I want you to fix the car in this garage. " E.J raised her eyebrows after hearing that but also saw a challenge in it she knew he was a racer and he was probably curious at upgrading her car. " Alright I will take that challenge but I know you just want me close in case I get a better car then yours so I could beat you. " Dom smiled at her and he defiantly wanted to race her after she finishes her car. " Oh woman you don't know who you are dealing with. " E.J smiled right back at him " Oh I know pretty boy you are guy with a huge ego, a small car and a tiny di- " E.J couldn't even finish her sentence . Because Dom´s lips were already on hers. And he gave her one of the sweetest and softest kiss that made her body tingle and her toes curl in her shoes. Dom stepped away after his bold kiss on E.J´s lip shutting her up before talking anymore.

And what he saw even wanted to make him want her more. Her lips were swollen , her eyes glazed over and her breathing was hitched. E.J was still a bit dazed when Dom stepped back and she tried to get her breathing right. Vince and Leon both saw it happen and started cat calling and whistling at the two of them . Dom looked at the two idiots and his best friends and he threw the finger at them.

E.J walked up to Dom a little bit angry and aroused of him kissing her while she was talking. Dom saw it coming and held his hands up showing her he doesn't want to hurt her or she hurting him. " Relax woman I just kissed you because you have one of those kissable lips. " Again Dom managed to get a blush on her face and he felt himself getting proud at making her blush .And he vowed to himself to get her to blush more often while he was near her.

" So we have a deal I get you the parts and you work here." And Dom held his hand out for her to shake. E.J thought about it but still took his hand it was not something she was ordered to do and she would probably hear them yell at her about it. But she just wanted to do this. " You've got yourself a deal mister Toretto. " And E.J winked at him while she said that.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Present*

Back in the future Dom and E.J were still looking at each other and Vince tugged at his arm to get his attention. " Dom we need to fix them are you listening." Dom finally broke the eye contact and looked at Vince a bit annoyed . " Yeah , yeah I am listening get Mia and tell her to bring the emergency kit. " Vince nodded at him and send Leon away to his sister. Dom was a bit annoyed that Vince didn't leave with Leon. But it was probably because Vince doesn't trust him with E.J they always got that close bond of brother and sister. And right now Vince was protecting her from any danger that could hurt. If only Vince saved her earlier from the attack from the Trans. Or if he let her stay all those years ago maybe they would be a family and he wouldn't have missed his sons birth and his first words.


	12. Chapter 12

I dont own any of the Fast and the furious characters only E.J. and DJ and the rest I made up.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12

" Dom change of plans." Dom looked to Vince standing next to him with his cell phone in his hands. " Why ? " Vince tapped some things on his cell phone and grabbed his car keys " Jake called he is taking her stuff to your house. " Dom knew who Vince meant but didn't wanted to hear her name right now. He was still pissed off at her for a lot of things. Vince guided E.J back in to his car and waited until Leon got in Dom's and they both drove to the Toretto house.

The whole car ride E.J sat numb in the front seat finally everything was kicking in and she was about to come on terms with the situation. She was terrified and scarred to death of what Dom might do. She had all kind of scenarios in her head of when she released DJ and Dom killed her liked he promised he would do. Or Dom taking DJ away and raising him in a way E.J looks bad. She would protect her son with her life but would give her own if her son would have a normal child hood. Nothing was normal in the way E.J lived.

" I know what you are thinking and stop thinking about it. " E,J looked to Vince who was sitting next to her in the car. E.J just shrugged with her shoulders and looked back to the street in front of her. " Stop doing it E.J. Just by looking at you and the way you threat DJ I can see you did a great job. So stop thinking that you wished he had a normal life or Dom taking him away from you. When he does that I will fight against him on YOUR side. " DJ started to hug E.J a bit tighter and she lowly hissed out of the pain in her ribs. " How do you always know what I am thinking Vince. "

Vince grabbed her left hand and started to stroke it. " Because we also had a connection from the start . Nothing like the connection you and Dom had. " E.J rolled her eyes at the last comment. " Don't roll your eyes at me young lady. You and me . We are like brother and sister. And family helps each other and fight next to each other. " E.J and Vince looked to each other and they instantly started laughing. " I really miss our craziness Vince and I want you to be like a uncle to DJ. " Vince got a twinkle in his eyes at the thought and gave her a kiss on the cheek. " Thank you little sister. But I keep wondering one thing what stands for DJ. " Vince asked after he parked the car on the sidewalk.

E.J grabbed the car handle and opened the door. " Think about it. " and she walked up to the house. Vince opened fast his car door and walked after her through the backdoor of the house.

Walking in to the house it brought back a lot of memories. Memories who where still a sore subject for E.J and she didn't wanted to think about it. In the kitchen she saw her bags that Jake probably brought so that way she can fix herself and get some clean clothes for DJ and herself.

Carefully she put DJ down on the ground and instantly he grabbed her legs and starting to hold on to her like his life was depending on it. E.J rubbed DJ´s back trying to calm him down because he still held his eyes closed but knew of course he was being moved. He always had a bit of problem when he was younger with moving around a lot.

Mia walked in to the kitchen with Dom and Leon following her closely. What she saw wasn't something she expected but knew she needed to help them first and then ask questions. " How can I help you." Mia asked E.J while looking at the wounds they had on their bodies. E.J already felt everyone's eyes on her and DJ was her number one priority so he needed to be fix as first. " Could you treat DJ´s wounds while I do my own . " Mia nodded and walked to her E.J got a little bit of tense because she still felt the adrenaline in her body of being in momma mode.

E.J shook DJ a little bit and picked him up again she felt many times that day the pain in her ribs and hissed out through her mouth. Dom and Vince both noticed it and were worried for her what kind of wounds she also had they couldn't see. She kissed DJ on the head and started to whisper in his ear. " DJ a nice lady is going to take you and put some bandages on your booboo's. " Mia took DJ from E.J´s arms and noticed the little boy had his eyes closed and she gave a brief look at E.J while seeing that. E.J bowed her head to DJ and rubbed his little back while looking Mia in the eyes. " You need to put him in some clean clothes and look out for his right arm I think its broken so be careful . " Mia nodded back and was about to walk away when E.J said a last thing to DJ. " DJ honey I need you to open your eyes again but don't look back okay. Mommy will be fine. Can you do that for me . " DJ nodded with his little head and when Mia walked out of the room DJ opened his eyes for the first time since the accident.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" So that is your kid. " Brian asked while he looked at Mia dressing DJ. " Yeah " Dom grunted back. " Why did she hide him for so long did you both separate badly . " Dom got a little bit irritated at al the questions of Brian and wondered why he was so interested. " Why are you so interested. What happened and is going on is between me and E.J. Stop asking me questions it makes me feel like a cop is questioning me. " Brian immediately backed off trying to be not that obvious. His boss was already wondering who E.J was and what her connection to Dom and the crew was. Through Mia he found out they were in a relationship that suddenly ended and now she is back with a three year old kid that is Dom's son.

The only problem was the name he gave his team was apparently wrong or fake. Because they couldn't find anyone with the name Elizabeth Johnson that had fit the profile of E.J. Now his orders were to dig in more in the history of E.J and of course discovering who is hijacking the trucks. Brian had a feeling it were the Trans but he was not sure because he apparently worked together with Rodriquez. All those new fact and discoveries only brought more pressure and work load on Brian.

Dom walked silently to Mia while she was talking to his son. HIS son who is sitting in his house right now. He never thought he would be a dad someday . Dom thought he would race the rest of his life but right now racing didn't matter he wanted to get know his son. " So what are your favourite things in the world. " Mia asked DJ. DJ looked up to her and brought a smile on his face. " Grandpa, Uncle Jake and my green racing car. Oh and mommy. I lwove my mwommy . " DJ said back to Mia with a twinkle in his eyes. While Dom was focussed on his son he noticed his green eyes. Just like he secretly hoped that he was going to have E.J´s eyes. Dom sat down next to Mia on the couch and DJ´s eyes focussed in on Dom. And as he usually did with new people he didn't know he starred at them until he thinks he can trust them.

Dom saw his son stare at him and after a while Dom got a smile of knowing on his face. He knew what his son was doing because he used to do that too he still is doing it sometimes. Dom bowed down to DJ so he was more on his eyelevel. " So you like racing cars. " he asked. DJ started nodding and jumped up and walked closer to Dom. " Racing cars are cwool And my grandpa used to race with me with the little autom- automa- autmati- . " Dom saw his son struggling with his words and started to help him a bit. " You mean automatic racing cars. . " DJ nodded again and clapped in his hands. " Jup autmatik cars. " DJ started to get sad because he missed his grandpa but after that moment passed he really wanted his mommy. Dom saw his son getting tears in his eyes and knew it had probably something to do with E.J´s dad.

DJ started to rub in his eyes and one tear escaped his eyes and his little under lip started to tremble. " I want my mwommy ." he suddenly cried out and Mia looked at Dom. Knowing that E.J still was a sore subject but right now his son needed her. And Mia looked sternly at Dom and after a few seconds he caved. Breathing out a sign he walked to the kitchen where E.J was.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since everybody walked out of the kitchen after Mia E.J. started to work on her wounds like she did all those years back. She grabbed a towel and made it wet and started to clean the blood of her arm and head. Soon the towel started to become a colour between pink and red and E.J noticed she needed to seal her wounds or else she kept bleeding. E.J started to grab the hem of her t-shirt and she slowly dragged it up. Getting by her ribs she cried out at feeling the pain and she felt a extra pair of hands helping her with getting her t-shirt off.

When her shirt was lifted of her body she saw Vince standing in front of her not looking her in the eyes but looking to her body. E.J didn't wanted to look down to the area of her ribs afraid of what she might sees. " Liz I really think you need to go to a hospital. You could be having a eternal bleeding . " E.J shook with her hand " You know I cant do that Vince they would find me in no time in the hospital I can treat my own wounds. " Vince saw her reaching for one of the bags on the ground and he grabbed it for her and put it on the island in the kitchen. E.J grabbed everything she needed gash , disinfection lotion and some package with stuff to stitch up the wound on her arm.

Vince saw the little package and he looked wide eyed to her " Jesus E.J your are not thinking to stitch yourself up are you . " E.J wiped the blood on her left away and grabbed some tissue and the disinfection lotion on it and started to dab on the wounds. " Yes I am Vince. What part of I cant go to the hospital you don't understand. If you don't want to watch leave and you want take DJ to the hospital for his arm you can go . " Vince just shook his head and indeed was about to walk to the living room wondering of Mia was done with DJ so they could go. At the same time Dom walked to the kitchen and saw Vince walking out of it mumbling something about a stubborn woman.

When Dom walked in to the kitchen he was shocked again by what he saw. E.J´s hair was tied in a knot her head but the head wound was still bleeding. He also saw a small mirror on the island in the kitchen and E.J sat in front of it while she was stitching up her own arm and by the looks of it she was almost finished. What shocked him the most was the bruising she had on the upper part of her body and defiantly around her ribs.

E.J was about to be done with the stitching on her arm when she felt a pair of eyes starring at her. She finished up her last stitching and wrapped it in a bandage and started to work on her head wound. She needed the mirror again but when she bowed down to see her head clearly in the mirror she stopped midway because she felt the pain again. Dom saw what she was doing and saw her face change in a face that felt a lot of pain. So he walked to her and grabbed the mirror and held it up for her.

E.J didn't expected Dom to help but she also didn't wanted to speak to him and they both just kept silenced while E.J glued her head wound together and put a bandage on it. After she was finished there was still a deadly silence in the kitchen and E.J started to throw the stuff she used away in the garbage can. After that she turned around with her arms crossed and looked at Dom.

Dom knew they needed to talk somehow but his mind knew he needed to be rational and had to wait a day until everything was calmed down. But his heart was still furious , hurt and broken by the things E.J did. Dom opened his mouth and he started to say the first things that came up with his anger pumping in his veins. " How could you be a so stupid and ignorant woman. "

E.J was taken back by those words but knew Dom wasn't thinking clearly they both weren't thinking clearly and it could only end in a bad fight. " Why the hell are you accusing me for those things . " " Because by your decisions MY son has gotten hurt. If you would just keep your mouth shut while talking to Tran none of this would have happened." His son E.J thought he didn't raised DJ she did all the hard work and E.J took a step closer to Dom obviously being pissed off. " YOUR SON. I RAISED HIM . SO DON'T TELL ME I AM A BAD MOTHER. " E.J yelled at Dom while grabbing the glass that was standing next to her and threw it at his head. Dom bowed down just in time so he wasn't hit by the glass but when he looked up he had a furious look in his eyes.

Back in the living room Vince sat next to DJ and they all looked to the kitchen when the yelling started. Making a good judgement call he grabbed DJ " Time to go buddy . " and walked out of the door when he heard glass shatter against the wall. DJ looked over Vince his shoulder to the house wondering why his mommy was yelling. DJ looked at Vince before he was put in the car " Why is mommy angry ? " he asked at Vince. Vince was about to close the door of the car when he looked down to DJ and said " Because she made some bad decisions . "


	13. chapter 13

I dont own any of the Fast and the furious characters only E.J. and DJ and the rest I made up.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13

Dom looked at her when she threw the glass and he was furious and stalked pissed off to her." You think you can come in MY HOUSE. Raise YOUR voice at ME and thrash my stuff." Dom yelled at her. He stood in front of her and they both had a look of madness in their eyes. Dom started to breath harder and E.J had her back to him. He raised his left hand up and was about to strike when he felt a cold hand grab his wrist and stop him.

E.J held Dom's left wrist in a tight grip and she was beyond furious. " Don't you dare to strike ME. I have met a lot of men in my life dangerous and aggressive. But never EVER did they strike me like you were about to do. If they did they looked me right in the eye and not when I turned my back to them ." she said back to him with a deadly stare.

" OH really and what kind of men did you meet in your precious life Elizabeth. Because if I didn't even know better what is real and what is made up in your life. IS Elizabeth even your REAL name ." Dom took one step back when he felt E.J release his wrist. " Because EVERYTHING you told me was a LIE. ONE BIG FAT LIE ." Dom grabbed E.J by the shoulders and shook her. " SO WHO THE HELL ARE YOU ." he yelled at her. E.J wanted to get away and grabbed Dom's hands and pushed them off her shoulders. By seeing that happening Dom got even more closer in her face. " I know what you are. You are a COP . A deceiving, lying, sad story telling, bitch of a cop ."

After having Dom yelling at her the whole time E.J got by her breaking point. " I WAS a cop, alright. I know I lied and what I did was wrong. And I have regretted it since that day I met you ." " So what your orders were to spread your legs for me and getting me behind bars ." A tear fell over E.J's cheek and she let it stay not even bothering to wipe it away. " You did a great job COP because one small thing I am not behind bars so you fucked up ."

The whole time E.J shook with her head while the tears that were building were about to fall. " Stop it, stop it please ." she whispered. But Dom didn't stop he was hurt and he needed her to feel his pain. " So what would you get for arresting me a promotion , more money. But that didn't happen so you probably slept your way to the top ." " STOP IT." E.J yelled at him while the tears fell over her cheeks. Mia and Brian ran into the kitchen and Mia tried to get Dom away from her " Stop it Dominic back away." Dom pushed Mia away and she fell in Brian's arms.

" I didn't turn you in. I saved YOUR ass. Alright I was a COP but I didn't wanted to turn you in because I fell in LOVE. Yes in love with you the ungrateful bastard. I didn't gave my work the information and after that I ran. Since that day they couldn't get you arrested they have been hunting me. Me the BETRAYER. I saved you from prison." E.J yelled back while wiping the tears away. "You want to hear the truth." Dom looked at her with angry eyes " YES." He yelled at her.

" I worked for a company called the Agency. I was one of the top agents and they wanted me to take you in. My first mistake was taking the job. Because when I met you, when I met everybody I didn't wanted to do it anymore. I tried to get out but it didn't work. My second mistake was falling in love with you Dom. You think I broke your heart but you broke mine. ."

E.J took a deep breath and wiped the rest of the tears away before she continued. " You found out one day that I was a cop and you fucked me like some kind of whore and threw me out. That day I came to the garage to tell you everything of who I was but you didn't wanted to hear a thing . After that I was left with nothing no family, no friend and no job. I have a fucking million dollar stamp on my head because the Agency want me. Dead or a live it doesn't matter to them they will kill me one way or another. They want me because I didn't gave them the information they wanted."

E.J felt her hands shaking and knew she needed to finish this conversation or else she would pass out from exhaustion and blood loss. " My name is Elizabeth Josephina Mendez. I am the daughter of Enrique Joseph Mendez one of the best street racers. My real hair colour is red and my eyes are green. I was born in United States of America but I have Scottish and Latino blood in me. And my mother was part albino. " She took one last deep breath " And I have a son he is three years old and his name is Dominic Jake Vincent Mendez. What else do you want from me." E.J fell down against the kitchen cabin and she started to sob. It didn't matter what he wanted to do to her the guilt and the pain she felt made her numb.

Mia walked to Dom and saw him starring at E.J still pissed of she pushed her hands against his chest and she felt the muscles were tense. " Get OUT Dom." Mia said and she pushed him again hoping he would get out of the kitchen. " You have done enough Dom. Get the fuck out of my kitchen." Brian also walked to Dom and grabbed him by the shoulders and started to drag him out of the kitchen. " Come on man you need to cool down." Dom finally came to his senses and looked at the mess that E.J was. She used to be a strong woman and looking at her now she was broken. Dom let Brian taking him out of the kitchen but the whole way he had his eyes on E.J.

Mia grabbed a glass and filled it with water and she sat down next to E.J against the kitchen cabin. " Here drink some water." E.J took the glass and took little sips of it. " I think I may need something stronger then this." She said to Mia while pointing at the glass of water. They both sat in silence next to each other when the back door opened and Vince came walking in with a sleeping DJ in his arms. He looked at E.J and saw the mess she was. Just by looking at her he knew she lost the fight with Dom. " Mia could you take DJ to mine room and put him in mine bed." Mia stood up and took DJ from Vince his arms when Vince bowed down to her ear and whispered. " Go straight to my room and don't let Dom near him, okay. " Mia nodded and walked out of the kitchen.

Vince took his attention back on E.J and took her in his arms and walked out of the back door to the veranda and sat down with her in one of the loungers. He just held her in his arms waiting for the moment she wanted to talk again. He heard her taking a shaking breath " I-I fucked up Vince." And she started to sob against his shoulder. He rubbed her back and put her gently down on the lounger while he grabbed some beers because he knew they needed it. Coming back to her he offered E.J the beer " Here we both might need this." E.J let out a laugh and grabbed the beer and took a big swig from it. " Your probably going to hate me when I tell you the news." Vince sat down next to her and took her back in his arms. ". I will decide that okay so just tell me."

" I was a cop four years ago. And my task was to turn Dom in." E.J waited for Vince to go mad and yelling at her but it was silent. " That is the news." E.J turned around and looked Vince in the eye " I am telling you I was a cop back then and you just shrug it off like it is nothing. What the hell Vince." And she took swig from the beer.

Vince started laughing and he saw that E.J was getting a bit mad because she thought he was laughing at her . Vince took E.J´s hand and he started stroke it. " Darling your cousin and me we kept in touch all those years since you left. He told me everything that happened to you. From being pregnant to coming back here. Okay I was first pissed off when he told me you were a cop. But then he told me you betrayed them. You are my little sister and I couldn't keep being mad at you." E.J snuggled against Vince and he wrapped his arms around her. E.J was about to fell in sleep. " Dominic Jake Vincent Mendez." Vince looked down at her wondering what she meant with that. " Its DJ´s name. You wanted to know." Vince then remembered asking her and he fell love come up in him for his sister. " You named him after me also." He felt E.J falling a sleep " Yes." She looked up at him and looked him in the eye. " I love you, Vince." Vince kissed her on the forehead and while she closed her eyes he whispered one last thing to her. " I love you to."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Love it hate I would like to hear your opinion. Also wondering what happened next stay close to the story.


End file.
